


Kissing You

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Not Beta Read, also cliche as heck but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: The only thing you could get out was a quick whisper of his name before his mouth crashed against yours.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> me: pretends to hate any romantic/cheesy crap irl  
> also me: is low-key into the cliche, romantic crap and writes it in fanfic.  
> ah well.  
> (also, i was intending for this to go in a different direction if you know what i mean ~ but i'm still too much of a coward to write that)  
> (also, unrelated but i low-key thought about sharing my tumblr url(s) because if there's two things i am an avid fan of, it's musical theatre and kpop/rock, so i wondering if anyone else felt the same?)

As much as you enjoyed playing the game, there were only so many chatrooms and phone calls you could make to the RFA members before boredom has set in. And you could only call Ray so many times because, as he reminded you after the 5th call, he was very busy. It’s just that seeing the same four walls day in and day out was slowly driving you crazy.

A piano. That’s what you wished you had right now. Your fingers curled and uncurled at the thought. If you closed your eyes, you could picture one right before you, gleaming black and white keys beckoning you, teasing you. With your eyes closed, you brought up your hands, curving your fingers, and began to play the last piece you had been practicing before arriving at Mint Eye. It had been a slow, soothing piece, legato notes and soft major keys that reminded you of cozy rainy days. You hummed the notes carefully, lost in your thoughts.

“… so beautiful

The sudden intrusion forced your eyes open, a blush spreading across your cheeks when you noticed Ray standing in front of your bed, an intriguing look on his face. 

“R-ray,” you squeaked out, lowering your hands to your lap, ducking your head so that your long hair hid your face from view. “Th-thank you.”

“May I sit?”

You glanced up and noticed the shy expression and dusting of pink on his cheeks. You nodded, scooting up the bed. He gently lowered himself and turned to face you crossing his legs. His shy expression was rather endearing, you thought fondly.

“Ray,” you spoke slowly, “how are you? I’ve missed you.”

He sighed but the look at adoration in his eyes told you how he felt. “Oh, my sweet girl, I’ve missed you so much. Thoughts of seeing you helped me finish my work so that I could visit. I thought that we could visit the garden again. You did love seeing the flowers.”

“Yes,” you agreed eagerly. “Actually, I wanted to ask you if you have a music room? Or a piano, by any chance?”

His blue green eyes lit up and he said, “We do! I can take you there right now.”

Laughing, you watched as he moved off your bed before offering you a hand. You took it easily, squeezing his fingers, pretending to not notice when he gazed at you with delight. He quickly led you down a long hallway, passing several shut doors. You marveled at the opulent decorations, enjoyed feeling the soft carpet beneath your sock covered feet. Finally, you arrived at a pair of dark doors, eagerly bouncing on the balls of your toes as Ray finally pushed open the doors.

The sight that greeted you made you sigh in contentment. A gleaming piano nestled in a corner of the room, waiting for you. Several sheets of music lay in a stack a top the bench. With glee, you approached the instrument.

“Thank you,” you said, happiness in your voice as you looked at Ray, who slowly approached you. “I appreciate you taking me here.”

“How could I not,” he whispered as he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, his gaze holding nothing but gentleness, “when you look at me like that and thank me so sincerely?”

The fire in your cheeks spread down to your neck as you coughed slightly. “Will you sit with me?”

“Of course,” he replied and sat on the bench next to you.

You were hyper aware of the heat of his arm as it brushed against you as you settled next to you. Leafing through the stack of music, you said, “Can you play?”

“Only a little. I’d much rather watch you,” he admitted. 

And so, you spent time warming up your hands, stretching your fingers while he spoke about his day.

“The Savior is very eager to see you,” he began. “I told her about how kind and good you are, how patient and understanding you can be.”

Admittedly, you weren’t entirely sure if you really wanted to meet this so-called Savior of his. You felt uneasy when he spoke of her, a heavy weight in your stomach at the thought of your impending meeting. You wondered what he would say if you told him that you didn’t want to meet her.

“Well, try not to laugh too much,” you said wryly. “It’s been a while since I’ve practiced.”

“I would never laugh at you,” he replied solemnly.

You replied with a small smile and began to play. Soon it became just you and the music, the world falling away. The music calmed you, soothed you, even as your fingers fumbled across the keys a few times. It didn’t matter, though, because you felt the pureness, the tranquility of the piece and allowed it rush over you. 

And when the final note slowly faded away, you allowed yourself to come back to the earth, bringing reality into focus. When you face Ray, you were taken aback by the look on his face. His eyes were wide and bright, the color high on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted as he leaned towards you.

The only thing you could get out was a quick whisper of his name before his mouth crashed against yours. You gasped into the kiss, eyes wide open before they fluttered shut. His lips were slightly chapped as they moved against yours, inexperience evident in the clumsy way they molded themselves against your own. You reached up cupping his jaw, a pleasurable shiver wracking your body when you felt his hand in your hair. It was strange that a kiss could affect you so, make you want more. When your tongue swiped along his bottom lip, he pulled away with a groan. You both stared at each other in shock.

“I-I-I apologize,” he stammered out, turning to face the keys. The side of his face showed a bright red all the way down his neck. “I should have asked your permission. I shouldn’t have done that. It's just that you were so beautiful just then-”

Licking your lips at the taste of him, you said, “Ray, look at me.”

After what seemed like several agonizing moments, he finally faced you, his eyes scanning your features for any signs of anger. When he saw none, he allowed himself to relax slightly.

“I appreciate you apologizing.” You took his hand, lightly tracing patterns along his knuckles. “But Ray, what would you say if I told you that I enjoyed kissing you.”

“You… enjoyed that?” 

“Very much so. In fact, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“R-really? You mean that?”

“Yes.

“Oh.” He pondered that for a few seconds and then said, “Then next time I plan to kiss you, I will make sure to receive your full permission.”

The way his eyes slightly darkened when he spoke made your heart race in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm still emo for Ray.  
> I know that this relationship is considered to be very unhealthy and just want to say that while i might write all the romantic crap for it, i fully recognize how unequal the balance between ray and mc is. No one's come at me for it but i figured i would say it just in case.


End file.
